


What happens at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts

by RafiMoony



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Don’t Expect Much, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Josh is a pothead, Kady and Penny argue a lot, M/M, Quentin is a teenage mess, Q’s dad still has cancer, as everyone in this fic, just teens being teens, the harry potter au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafiMoony/pseuds/RafiMoony
Summary: Quentin Coldwater is finally reunited with his friends after a long and exhausting summer. The gang is back but some of their dynamics are about to change.Magic, love, school, weed (we’re looking at you Josh, we’re looking at you) and interhouse friendship. What could go wrong?





	What happens at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is the first Harry Potter au in this fandom and I have no idea why.  
> Considering the fic, Dark Lord never existed, Dumbledore isn’t the headmaster, Fogg is in control of the school. Every “famous” wizard from the Battle of Hogwarts is just another wizard, no golden trio and etc.  
> I know they actually should be in Ilvermorny, but no one would enjoy that and besides we don’t know the schools dynamic so let’s pretend they all live in the UK/ Republic of Ireland.  
> This fic wouldn’t be written if not the help of the amazing Queliot discord chat. Thank you guys for your help, I probably would have struggled with this if I was by myself.  
> (I’ll link your tumblr urls as soon as I can)

At the sound of his fathers voice Quentin shook himself awake. He checked the hour on his phone. He did oversleep a bit, it’s already 7.30 am. The boy groaned, but stood up and went to the bathroom anyway. Ones he was nice and clean, dressed in a plain grey hoody and generic trousers, he went downstairs. He sat at the table in the kitchen and started eating his breakfast. Today was the last day that he would eat breakfast with his day till Christmas break. Today was the day he will one again sit on the Hogwarts express surrounded by his friends. They would tell each other stories of what they experienced this summer. Usually Quentin was more than happy to share his summer adventures, but not this year. You see, this time he didn’t do much (not that he does anything interesting at all). He sat with his dad home, and spend some time with him. Only a week into summer holiday Quentin discovered that his dad had cancer. As you can imagine, this was a huge shock. From that point on the atmosphere in the house was awkward. Quentin was happy to go back to Hogwarts and not be with his dying father. I was not like he didn’t love his dad, he was just exhausted, mentally.  
And so he put his trunk at the boot of the car and drove with his dad to King’s Cross. There they headed to platform 9 ¾. Quentin stopped before the entrance and looked at his dad.  
“I think you can take care for yourself from here, Curly Q”, Quentin nodded and hugged his dad like never before, not even at 11 years old when he was leaving home for the first time.  
“I promise to write to you every day and call every time when I’m at Hogsmate.” his father patted him on the back.  
“I know, I love you… Know better go, we don’t want you to miss the train” he laughed.  
“Right… and dad, I love you too” he sent his father a weak smile and with a deep breath he run towards the wall.  
The transition took only few seconds, but he could feel it immediately. The air became lighter and soaked with magic. He could feel it tingling in his fingers, he grabbed his wand and felt some kind of electric shock going trough his body.  
When he opened his eyes he smiled at the view before him. Kids running around amazed by the big red train and people dressed in robes and big pointy hats on top their heads. Older students reuniting with their friends and already packing their things on board.  
Just when he wanted to move towards the train he suddenly felt someone closing him in a tight embrace.  
“Julia I can’t breathe, please… air…” laughing his friend let him go. His best friend to be specific. She moved a few centimetres and now he could look at her properly. She was wearing black jeans and a white crop top. She put her hair in a ponytail.  
“I’m so happy to see you Q”  
“Me too Jules, how was your summer?” he already knew how it was, they wrote to each other almost every day. Which was new, because they usually spend every summer together, even before Hogwarts. They became friends in kindergarten, at the age of 11 they both got their Hogwarts letters. Their luck ended when they got sorted into different houses. Quentin is somewhat proud Hufflepuff, but Julia is all about Ravenclaw pride. Even being in separated houses they still managed to maintain their friendship.  
Talking about friendship, as they headed to the train they spotted Josh and Fen, Q’s fellow Hufflepuffs. Both of them were a year ahead, Josh was not much taller than Quentin, with short dark blond hair and glasses, he was the schools official pothead. Fen on the other side was about as tall as Quentin with long hair, last year she became one of the Hufflepuff prefects. Quentin couldn’t think of anyone better to care for younger students.  
So now with a group of four they started looking into every single compartments in an attempt to find rest of their gang. As it turned out the search was not very difficult, they heard a loud bang and two voices shouting, to be more specific Penny and Kady shouting. As they walked to where the noise came from they saw something being thrown against the door.  
Fen opened the compartment door slowly sticking her head inside.  
“Get your fucking trunk out of the way!”  
“I put it here first!”  
“I don’t care, this is my place! My trunk was lying here since first year, don’t pretend like you don’t know that.”  
“Why does it matter? It’s not like we will be sitting on the same place when we get to the castle.”  
“It’s about the principle as a whole”  
“What principle? Get your head out of your ass already, Penny”  
“You know what can do to my ass, Kady?”  
“Guys, I missed you so much” thank God Josh interrupted this argument, who knows, it could end with a few dead bodies.  
Quentin always though Penny was not only intimidating but also scary with how he looked down at Quentin with a permanent grimace on his face. Penny, or rather William, was a tall, quite muscular, Indian guy, but didn’t play Quidditch (he would have made an excellent beater or chaser). Kady, in Quentin’s opinion was also a bit scary, but she was one of Julias closest friends, so he didn’t mind her much. Kady had a lot of energy, aggressive energy and everyone in their friend group was happy she was the beater on Gryffindors Quidditch team, that left them safe from any possible acts of rage coming from her.  
Beside these two in the compartment were already sitting Margo and Eliot chatting casually. They were the amazing mega bitches of the school, everyone knew them and everyone feared them, beside their friends obviously, only they know how soft these two can be. Margo looked at him and smiled big.  
“Quentin, get over here” she motioned at the seat next to her. Second later Eliot looked at him and smiled widely, his dark curls falling over his eyes. Is it possible to get a heart attack from looking at someone beautiful, because if yes, Quentin definitely got one. He smiled in return and sat next to Margo tucking his trunk under the seat.  
Just as they heard the first whistle joined them Alice, the last from their gang. Quentin locked with her eyes giving each other a nod. She and Q dated in third year, but broke up halfway into fourth year. He noticed she cut her blond hair a bit, it looked good on her. Soon after that the train started to move.  
“Your asses got much bigger over the summer, there’s not enough place for all of us.” Penny blessed them with this very intelligent remark, to which Margo stood up got comfortable on Eliot’s lap.  
“Problem solved”  
“Don’t worry Penny, I will be joining Fen to the prefect compartment.” hearing that every single one of them started congratulating Alice, especially Fen, she was very happy knowing that one of her friends became prefect. The girl smiled shyly and said a quiet “thank you”.  
“On the topic of becoming someone important, I’m happy to let you know that yours truly became the new Slytherin Quidditch captain.” that resolved into another choir of “well done”, “so happy for you”, “that’s great”.  
“Wait, what happened to Marina?”  
Margo groaned.  
“She graduated last year Josh, come on”  
And so the group started talking. After about an hour Quentin feel asleep listening to his friends. 

-

He was woken up by Julia, few hours later.  
“Hey, Q, we’re almost there. Better go and change into your robes.” when she mentioned it he noticed that everyone except him we’re already wearing their school uniforms. He looked towards the window, it was dark outside and cold. Who the hell opened the window? Right, Josh and Eliot were smoking. Josh as always was smoking a joint, couldn’t he even wait till they were outside? His eyes fell on Eliot smoking his cigarette, he looked as glorious as ever. He looked good in his yellow tie, but to be fair Eliot would look good in every colour.  
He finally got up, opened his trunk and went to change. After about twenty minutes they got out of the train and made their way to the castle, Alice and Fen went with the first years. At the castle they separated and went to their houses tables. Quentin, Eliot, Josh and Fent took seats at the Hufflepuff table, Julia, Penny and Alice headed to the Ravenclaw table, Margo to the the Slytherin table and Kady sat next to Todd at the Gryffindor table.  
The sorting gets with every year longer in Quentins opinion. When finally all the first years were sorted and the song came to an end the feast began. Finally being full the group meet the last time for today (again with Alice and Fen who needed to leave a bit earlier to take the first year to their common rooms).  
“Did you guys know Todd became the prefect?”  
They said they goodnights and yet again separated, Penny, Kady and Julia started walking up the stairs, Eliot walked Margo to the dungeons and so this left Quentin and Josh walking to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. Josh walked straight to his room leaving Quentin alone.  
“Welcome home”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my fic. Please let me know what you think about it in the comments.   
> I’m not a native English speaker so if you find any misspellings or grammar mistakes please also let me know in the comments.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this piece of trash more chapters are coming!


End file.
